1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, control method therefor, and program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an image forming apparatus which forms (prints) an image while shortening the interval between conveyed sheets in order to quickly output sheets (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-347987).
Some conventional image forming apparatus accept a setting from a user via an operation unit during an image forming operation to change an image forming condition such as the density value. When the user changes an image forming condition, the image forming apparatus performs image processing reflecting the changed image forming condition for image data, and forms an image on a sheet based on the image data. An image forming apparatus of this type allows the user to adjust the quality of an output image by changing image forming conditions while checking an image formed on a sheet. This image forming apparatus is highly user friendly.
However, when the conventional image forming apparatus forms an image while shortening the interval between conveyed sheets, it may be too late to reflect a changed image forming condition during the interval between sheets. For example, when the user changes the density value during the image forming operation, the image forming apparatus needs to set a parameter concerning the density in image processing during the interval between sheets. Therefore, the interval between sheets cannot be satisfactorily shortened, failing to execute efficient image formation.
By enhancing the processing capability of the image forming apparatus, the interval between sheets may be shortened while reflecting image forming conditions. In this case, however, the cost of the image forming apparatus rises.